Fidelus
by Titania Snape
Summary: Sev and Hero (OC female)5 and 6 finally. Vampires and rough seduction in 6! Please R&R wether good bad or ugly, all appreciated! and OOPS, thanks to all who told me about the miscategorizing
1. Default Chapter

'The Secret Keeper' by: Hero Benedick. I am a poor, frustrated artist, and therefore have nothing of value to any one, so don't waste your time suing me..the only character belonging to me is Hero Charen, so leave her alone or I will hex you into a speck of dust.  
  
Description: Hero Benedick, orphan, Auror, godchild of Albus. Gives as good as she gets. Severus Snape, Death Eater turned spy, brooding Potions Master. Gets as good as he gives. He would do anything for the war effort, but there was no way in hell he was going to learn Karate, not even if it was part of her plan to defeat Voldimort. He had his reputation to uphold after all. (Appearance by Lestat and other charming bloodsuckers in later chapters) First Fic, please review. Pretty Please!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Laissez Les Bon Tons Roulez  
  
The stale, rancid air was throbbing with the beat of drums, punctuated by rhythmic chants and shouts, matching the pounding in her head and the ache in her shoulders. The air was tinged with the smells of sweat, burning wood and the stale odor of death. In the back of her mind, she realized that she was in a mausoleum. Her eyes snapped open. Wincing at the brightness of the fires burning around her, she realized that her hands were bound to marble pillars.  
  
'Fuckola' she thought, and tried to remember what her last actions had been. The Mardi Gras..a bar..a handsome young Creole.a Cuba Libre..his laughter and blackness. 'Hold on! A Cuba Libre? Just one? Not nearly close to the amount necessary to cause her to passout..That damn Creole boy! Drugged, like a stupid foolish muggle. Fuck-o-la.'  
  
Her eyes focused on the fires and the dancers before her, their bodies gyrating to the throbbing beat of the drum. They leapt and jumped, whooped and hollered some dancing with snakes. 'Ah. A voodoo ceremony.' Well of all the ways to go. She had always thought that she would meet her end by a Death Eater, not something as primitive as this type of magic.  
  
A tall black man, body glistening with sweat, leapt in front of her; a great snake wrapped around his arm, the knife in his hand reflected the firelight. The drums had stopped; the dancers were kneeling before them, the silence broken only by their panting. On any other occasion, she would have watched this with some degree of fascination and curiosity, but as it was he had grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head back. She didn't wince, but eyed him defiantly. The shinny knife was swiftly approaching her throat. She let out a cry as she swiftly snapped her leg out in front of her and kicked him square in the center of his chest  
  
"Petrificus Totallis!" a voice shouted from the darkness as her foot made loud contact with her target. The spell and her foot making contact at the same time, the High Priest fell backward in the full body bind, and a dark figure swooped into the mausoleum, scattering the worshipers, who ran screaming in terror into the darkness. She could hear the sound of his approach across the leaf-covered floor of the crypt.  
  
"Well Miss Charen, what would the Ministry say if they saw you now?"  
  
There was only one man with voice like velvet covered steel. 'Fuckola.' she thought again as he came into view. He was just as she remembered him from school. Tall, thin, dressed in black. Same cruel glint in his eyes, lip curled in what was for him a smile, but was to every one else, derisive. 'Professor Severus Snape. Lucky me.'  
  
"What, no quick come back from Hero?" he asked as he reached up and untied one of her hands, his eyebrow cocked in derision. He let it drop to her side, his mouth quirking at the sight of her spell bound body lolling toward the other marble pillar. "No ripping repartee this evening? Cat got your tongue? Or did they take it along with your wand? " He pointed his wand at her. "Finite Incartartum."  
  
"No, that would have been you, Snape!" she snapped as he reached over her and freed her other hand from the restraint. She looked sideways at him, as she massaged her wrists, biting her tongue against the pain and the temptation to spit at him. He merely stood there, staring at her, eyebrow cocked and smirking. Memories of the potions classroom, flashed through her head. The fear, the loathing, she had tried to make herself invisible, hoping that he would leave her alone. That was then, this was now. She wasn't a cowed student anymore. She turned and faced him full on, returning his stare with her own, her mind spinning with questions. 'What was he doing here? Of all of the wizards in the entire world, he had to turn up here, in New Orleans!'  
  
"And nearly meeting your end in a primitive magic ceremony as well. What would the Ministry think of this?" he continued, voice dripping with sarcasm. "'Especially after the careless way you allowed yourself to be taken. You cannot even use the excuse of a more powerful wizard overcoming your.defenses? With a derisive snort, he turned on his heel and strode from the mausoleum, his black cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Sod off Snape!" she shot at him as she caught up with his strides her breath vaporizing in the cold air. "He knew the pass words! I was supposed to be meeting a contact there! Damn, where is my wand?" She pulled her hands from her pockets. "I must have."  
  
"Dropped it?" he finished stopping suddenly. "Is this yours?"  
  
"Yes, thank you!" she fired back, snatching the wand from his hand. She strode ahead of him, her black leather boots gleaming in the streetlights, her pace fast, not caring if Snape kept up or not.  
  
'Impudent girl.' he thought catching up with her.  
  
'Still the bat I see.' she thought. Still as arrogant as she remembered him to be as well. As if she could ever forget the arrogance, which seemed to emanate from his pores.  
  
The thick, drunken crowd seemed to part before them as they strode forward. Costumed men and women danced and swirled around them. Some lurching drunkenly, some attempting to grab at them. Snape swatted a hand from his ass and whirled around, wand drawn, prepared to hex the woman, no; the man dressed as a woman.  
  
'What the..' he thought as Hero grabbed his wand and pointed it to the ground.  
  
"Put that away!" she hissed. Leaning closer to him she said "It's Mardi Gras, Snape. She/he is drunk and every one plays a little grab ass in this crowd! Ye Gods!" She turned and started striding away again.  
  
"Where are we going Charen?" he growled as he caught up to her once more. Since when had she developed that stride, and when did she adopt black as her color, when he distinctly remembered her penchant for that annoying Griffindor Red. "Is this your costume?" he asked of the black leather pants and jacket she wore as they turned a corner onto a quieter street.  
  
"We are going to my apartment, and no, this" she indicated her clothing "is what I normally wear. Although, you fit right in with the crowd tonight." She had stopped in front of an old looking building made of brick. Ignoring 'The Eyebrow', as she had dubbed it long ago at school, she withdrew her wand from her sleeve, turned to the door and uttered an incantation. "Come in."  
  
He followed her into her apartment as the lights clicked on.  
  
"Make yourself at home. I will only be a moment," she said over her shoulder as she walked through a door at the end of the room.  
  
The walls were plaster, and painted 'Red, of course', void of art, but punctuated by a set of tall French doors that reached the ceiling. Her furniture was comfortable looking, well-worn leather. Especially the sofa, upon which rested a mink afghan and some books. Muggle magazines and more books were stacked on the wood floor in front of the sofa. A bottle of rum and a six-pack of some muggle beverage sat on the coffee table along side an ice bucket and a crystal glass. Behind a partition he found bookshelves that were groaning under the weight of the books upon them and an over large chair and ottoman. On the table next to the chair sat a glass half full of a dark liquid and some candles. Potions kit rested on the floor under the table, Moste Potiente Potions lay open atop the kit. He stepped over to the bookshelves and skimmed the titles with his fingers. She had a variety of subjects, Hemmingway, Christie, Shakespeare, other Wizard and Muggle literature, mythology, old school texts and the like.  
  
"See anything you like, Sev? " she said from behind him. Startled, he turned and looked at her in the full light of the room. She was leaning against the wall of the alcove, a slight frown marring her face, her blue eyes questioning his presence here.  
  
At twenty-six years of age, Miss Hero Charen no longer resembled the girl he had once taught. The girl who did not shrink in her chair, like everyone else, everytime he approached her table. He could remember the fear glittering in her eyes, the only sign that she felt fear, for she kept her face expressionless. She had done well in his class, well enough to make his advanced classes. She would have been nothing more than one face out of many, only the fact that she was Albus' godchild had, for him, set her apart from the rest. This distinction had, also, set her apart from her schoolmates. He couldn't remember her as having any particular group of friends at school. Some enemy's yes, but no particular friends. He made it a point to keep an eye out for her, albeit subtly. After graduation, he forgot about her, except for those rare occasions that Albus made mention of her or shared a letter with the rest of the staff, for Albus was very proud of his god-child and proud of how well she had turned out. She had indeed changed from that quiet, unobtrusive creature.'Gods, why me?' he thought as he took in the sight of her.  
  
She had shed her leather jacket and was clad in a pair of rather tight leather pants that accentuated the length and shapeliness of her legs and a black T-shirt that left very little to the imagination by the way it clung to her. Her once long red hair was now cropped in a short cut, that was not unflattering, but rather drew attention to her wide, blue eyes and creamy white neck. She had gotten taller, being about five foot six now. Her arms were long and sinewy with muscle; her hands graceful and long fingered. Her face wasn't extraordinarily beautiful, her lips were a bit to full, her nose a tad too narrow for that, but she was interesting to look at.  
  
"Want a drink? she finally asked, and turned and walked to the coffee table. She flipped two glasses over and poured some rum, soda and limejuice. She waved her wand over the glasses and ice appeared in them. "Here" she said handing him a glass. He accepted it, and they stood there for a moment, each eyeing the other up as they sipped their drinks, neither being willing to be the first to speak.  
  
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be terrorizing students or something?" she finally said, then a thought skittered through her mind " Is there something wrong with Uncle Albus?"  
  
"No." he answered, slightly amused by the expressions that had run across her normally poker straight face as they had watched each other. Her British tinged American accent was charming to his ears. "Albus is as much the same as he ever was, perhaps a trifle more tired than usual though."  
  
"Ah, well the war and all, or I should say the lack of war. I don't like how quiet it has been since the New Year" she said quietly, relief sweeping through her. Albus Dumbledore was the last of her loved ones left alive.  
  
"I am sorry about your mother." Severus said quietly as if sensing her thoughts. Her mother, Olivia, had died in the terror attack that had taken place recently in America. She had been a muggle, Hero's father, the great Octavius Charen, had been murdered in the first war against Voldemort. He had died bravely fighting three Death Eaters. He noted the large ring that graced her hand, the Charen Family ring.  
  
"Thank you." she said quietly. "This was about all of her that was found." she finished, indicating the ring when she noticed his gaze upon it. She swallowed hard, as the still fresh pain rushed through her. Trust him to bring up the subject. "Well, why are you here, Sev?" she snapped.  
  
"I've been sent to bring you back to Headquarters. Albus requested that I escort you."  
  
'Gee thanks, Uncle.' She thought, but asked aloud "How did you know where to find me, back there I mean?"  
  
"I saw you in that bar and by the time I entered you had disappeared. I interrogated the boy you were with when I saw you last. He was quite helpful."  
  
" I'm sure." She sipped her drink. "When are we expected back?"  
  
"Albus wants you back as soon as possible, preferably tonight, or today rather."  
  
" Well then, let me pack a few things. I won't be long."  
  
Severus sat down on the sofa as she turned and left the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and sipped his drink again. He was not pleased about being here, and had argued with Dumbledore about having to fetch this young upstart, well had argued as best as he could with him anyway. He was exhausted enough as it was what with his having to teach and his work for the order. Dunbledore had said that it would be easy to find her and bring her back. Nothing involving Dumbledore was ever easy, and this mission had proved to be no exception. It had taken him two hours to find Hero after he had interrogated her whereabouts out of that young boy. The she'd had the nerve to be ungrateful for his timely rescue. Insolent girl.  
  
"Here, shrink these for me and put them in this bag please Sev." her words interrupting his thoughts. His eyes snapped open as she dropped the bag onto his lap and placed a stack of books on the cushion next to him.  
  
"If you would refrain from ordering me around and from referring to me as Sev, Miss Charen?" he growled waving his wand over the stack.  
  
"I said please, Sev-er-us. What are you going to do, take points away?" Turning, she walked into the alcove and retrieved her potions kit and book from their place underneath the table. She shrunk them and placed them into the bag that she held, then turned to the bookshelves and repeated the spell on the ones she had selected. With a sigh, she zipped the bag closed and walked over to the sofa. " I'm ready. Let's go. Oh wait! Is there any rum at H.Q.? "  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that won't do. No Coke or lime juice either, I imagine." She walked past him, and grabbed the bottle and the six-pack from the table and gave them to Snape "In the bag, please" as she turned and strode into the kitchen. ""These too!" she called, tossing him a plastic bag filled with limes.  
  
"Miss Charen, are you quite sure you have everything you require?"  
  
"I think so." she answered walking over to him "Where is the Portkey?"  
  
With a sigh, he held out a money clip full of money.  
  
"Sev, do lower that eyebrow, or is it stuck that way" she asked, laughing and reached for the Portkey. 


	2. Chapter Two

They aren't mine. They belong to JKR, except for Hero, she's mine!  
  
Chapter Two  
Almost, but not Quite Admiration  
  
Hero's laughter was still ringing as the key delivered them to the basement kitchen of number Twelve Grimwald Place. She laughed harder as she lost her balance and tipped into Snape, pitching them to the floor.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have arrived!"  
  
"Uncle Albus!' she squealed pushing herself up, using Snapes chest as leverage and throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you again!"  
  
"And I you, dear girl." he replied, returning her hug. "You look well."  
  
"So do you Uncle!"  
  
"How was New Orleans? Anything exciting going on?"  
  
"N-noo, nothing worth mentioning anyway." she answered, eliciting a derisive snort from Severus. This was met with an inquiring look from Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" he asked.  
  
"Well there was this little matter of a voodoo ceremony, Albus." he answered, ignoring the daggers that Hero's eyes were shooting at him.  
  
"What voodoo ceremony Hero?"  
  
"Don't lets talk about that now, Uncle Albus." she said as she slipped her arm through his with her sweetest smile. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me why you've asked me back."  
  
"Of course, dear girl. Come sit." He led her toward the long table in the center of the room. Hero turned her head back toward Severus, and poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"Severus, do join us. This concerns you as well." Dumbledore invited.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he walked over and joined them at the table.  
  
"Well Uncle Albus?"  
  
"Given the recent events concerning Voldimort, I have changed my mind about your idea, Hero."  
  
This was said quietly, so quietly that Snape felt a chill run up his spine. A sense of foreboding crept over him. He glanced over at Hero and was surprised startled at the change in her demeanor. Her playful expression had been replaced by an icy seriousness. The obnoxious, perky Hero had disappeared and had been replaced by Hero the Auror. Her blue eyes were expressionless, the witty sparkle gone. Her back was ramrod straight, hands flat on the surface of the table.  
  
She stared at Dumbledore and in a quiet voice said, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, please forgive an old man for his reluctance an worse, denial of the obvious" he responded quietly.  
  
"Oh, Uncle." she murmured taking his hand.  
  
"Tell us the latest news, Hero" he continued after a moment.  
  
With a slight nod of her head, she said. "As you know, the activity in the States had increased over the summer and the beginning of the new school year at Hogwarts up until the time of the New Year. Then all of a sudden the activity stopped. I have been trying to gather information as to Voldemort's whereabouts but none of my informants have come up with anything. The only contact that I have not met is our friend, Albus. He has been out of town."  
  
"When do you expect him back?" asked Albus his eyes twinkling.  
  
"He was rather ........ um .......... mysterious about that. It's hard to say when."  
  
"It's a wonder you trust him at all if he is so mysterious." Severus said.  
  
"I trust him because he has earned my trust. And because He is not concerned one way or the other with Who does what to Whom as long as he is left alone in his own little universe. He actually gets a kick out of watching the years go by and seeing who will win whatever battle they are fighting."  
  
"Ok so who is this guy?" asked Severus  
  
Completely ignoring his question Hero turned to Albus. Snape folded his arms and slumped in his chair.  
  
"When I get back to New Orleans, I will try to contact him again. His network of family is wide spread around the globe. I am sure he will have some kind of news for us."  
  
"My dear it will be quite sometime before you can go back to New Orleans. I need you here to get us ready for what is to come. Am I right in assuming that there will be a certain amount of refinement needed of your plans?"  
  
"Yes. The first thing I need to do is meet with The Order. When is the next meeting?"  
  
"Tonight. Every one will be here, except for those on assignment."  
  
"Will Potter, Weasley and Grainger be here as well?"  
  
"What!" Severus interrupted savagely, snapping out of his sulking fit. "They aren't members of The Order, Miss Charen!"  
  
Hero turned her head to him and said coolly, "They will be after tonight. "  
  
"They are children Miss Charen!" he returned in the same icy tone.  
  
Hero turned from him dismissivley. "Albus, what about this DA thing Potter started last term? Is it still active?"  
  
"Yes, but now openly and under the tutelage of Professor Lupin. He has returned as our DADA professor."  
  
"Why not Moody?"  
  
"Surely you aren't entertaining the thought of including Potters's little club in this little scheme of yours?" Seveus interrupted, rage dripping from his tone.  
  
"Severus," the old headmaster held up a hand " Hero is always serious when it comes to her work. Do calm yourself, my boy"  
  
"Look, sir." he reasoned patiently, well as patiently as he could, "I am sure that Miss Charen here is quite a fine Auror, and furthermore I hesitate to question you-"  
  
"Then don't." Hero interrupted, unruffled still, but her eyes were flashing in anger.  
  
The kitchen door flew open as three students, arguing loudly, barged into the room.  
  
"You are such a prat, Ron! Honestly! You are going to fail your N.E.W.T.s!" a bushy haired girl was yelling.  
  
"What business is it of yours then, miss bossy knickers?" the red head yelled back.  
  
"Well if you are going to have that sort of attitude-"  
  
She was cut off by a tall, dark haired boy with glasses. "Hold off you two, we have company!"  
  
The arguing pair visibly paled as they noticed the group at the table  
  
"Sorry, sir." the dark haired boy said to Dumbledore. "They're at it again." The now silent pair had the grace to look chagrined.  
  
The Headmaster laughed. "Harry, Ron, Hermoine, come and meet our guest. Hero, this is Ron Weasley, Harmoine Granger and Harry Potter.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hero Charen. Nice to meet y'all." she said, shaking each of their hands.  
  
"Likewise" Hermoine said, "You're from America?"  
  
"Yes, New Orleans to be exact." she answered, sitting down.  
  
"Oh! I've been there!"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, for the Mardi Gras, when I was eight years old." Hermoine replied, as she took the seat that Snape had just abandoned. "I loved it!"  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. What about the two of you, ever been to New Orleans?" she asked as the boys sat down across from them.  
  
"Nope, nowhere"  
  
"Me neither. Wow! You're pretty!" Ron boldly answered, eliciting a short laugh from Hero  
  
Snape let out a loud snort and strode from the room.  
  
'Ignore him" Hermoine said, 'He's always like that."  
  
"I know, he was my Professor too."  
  
"Oh, you went to Hogwarts then?  
  
"Yes. I graduated eight years ago."  
  
"Cool!" Ron enthused. "Did you play Quittich?"  
  
"Children." interrupted Dumbledore "Miss Charen is tired. There will be plenty of time for questions later on tonight at the meeting."  
  
"We're allowed to attend the meeting tonight?" Hermoine asked Dumbledore, surprise evident on her face.  
  
"Yes, I requested your attendance" Hero answered for him. 'And yes, Ron. I was a beater for Griffindor."  
  
"Hermoine, perhaps you would be so kind as to show Miss Charen to one of the spare rooms?" he turned to Hero "You look tired my dear, perhaps you might sleep? The meeting will start at eight o'clock."  
  
"Yes, Uncle." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I could use a nap. See you tonight."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Everyone, your attention, please." Albus Dumbledore said to the small crowd that had gathered in the kitchen. "Everyone, please take a seat and we will begin tonites meeting. Very good. Thank you."  
  
Hero, conscious of the curious stares, took a seat beside Dumbledore as he began to address the meeting.  
  
"I know most of you are curious about the new faces here tonight."  
  
His statement was met with nods.  
  
"Mr.'s Potter and Weasley and Miss Grainger are here at the request of Hero Charen." he continued, indicating for her to stand. "And this is Hero Charen, who has recently returned from America. Hero, please meet Authur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. You know Seveus Snape, of course and Minerva McGonnagal from your time at Hogwarts. Hero, why don't you explain why you are here?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Albus. It's nice to meet you all." she answered as she arose. "I'm, Hero Charen and I'm here to help in the effort against Voldemort."  
  
"And how do you intend to do that, Miss Charen?" Snape asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"I think that we are getting a little ahead of ourselves, Severus." Dumbledore interrupted. "There are non-members here at present."  
  
"Why are those three here then, Albus?" Remus Lupin asked  
  
"Because I am going to make them members of The Order." he replied quietly, stunning the entire room.  
  
"Albus!" shrilled Molly Weasley "You cannot be serious! I won't permit Ron or Harry for that matter to be admitted. They are underage!"  
  
"Only by a couple of months or so, Molly. Believe me, I have given this much consideration. I feel that Ronald is ready for the responsibility. Harry is more than ready, as is Hermoine. Consider all that they have been through the last six or so years."  
  
"I don't like it Albus! They should be studying, not fighting in a war!"  
  
"I agree with my wife" Arthur interjected "Albus you are going too far."  
  
"Mum, Dad, please!" Ron interrupted "I want to join, I want to fight You Know Who. You weren't much older than me when you joined! I'm not a kid anymore!"  
  
"We want to join, too." Hermoine and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, " Hermoine said in a reasoning tone "we are always with Harry, and Voldimort is after Harry as much as he is after everything else. I would think that you would want us to be able to defend ourselves against him. Harry has been very lucky so far, but it's getting worse now! Voldimort is desperate and he may try anything!'  
  
"Very well said Miss Grainger" Albus commented. "She has a very valid point."  
  
The Weasley's couldn't argue with what Hermoine's observation. After a moment of consideration, Molly returned to he seat and Arthur nodded his consent.  
  
"Very good, then." Albus said turning to the trio "Ronald Weasley. Hermoine Grainger. Harry Potter. An established member has presented you as candidates to The Order of The Phoenix. Be warned that what happens here to night is of the utmost secrecy. Anything you learn or do on behalf of The Order is a forbidden topic of discussion with anyone other than another member. Is this understood?"  
  
Yes, sir." they answered in unison  
  
'Good, then if you would please stand up and everyone would please form a circle around our new candidates? Hero, please fetch the goblet and Severus, please get the necessary potion from the cabinet?"  
  
After a few minutes, a circle of members surrounded the trio.  
  
"Members of The Order of The Phoenix, I present to all present three worthy candidates for admission to this order. Being familiar with the accomplishments of the candidates and the honor and bravery that they each have shown in the defense of our world and our kind, do you accept these three before us as candidates?"  
  
"We do." they answered in unison.  
  
"Very well. Hermoine Grainger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Do each of you desire to be admitted as a Member of The Order of The Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes, sir." they answered.  
  
"Do you solemnly swear before all gathered here that you will keep secret the business of this order, and will never disclose and knowledge of its dealings and activities?"  
  
"Yes, sir" each answered.  
  
"Do you swear allegiance to your fellow members, and swear to obey The Order's duly elected leader or his appointee?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you swear to defend the lives of your fellow members even at the sacrifice of your own, no matter what your personal feelings toward any member, should you be called upon to do so?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then drink from this goblet, the potion that binds us all together as a brotherhood." He handed each the goblet and they sipped from it. Severus stepped into the circle after Dumbledore sipped from the goblet and took it from Dumbledore. He sipped from it and passed it to Tonks on his right.  
  
After all had sipped the potion, Dumbledore smiled at the three newest members of the order. "Welcome to The Order of The Phoenix. You are now marked as such, as you will notice if you look at your right shoulder. Remember your pledge to us."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very good, then. Let us all take our seats and Hero can answer Severus' question."  
  
"I am an Auror, and have been in New Orleans for the last few years as part of the Diplomatic Branch that acts as liaison between the Ministry and non- magical local government there. I have also, since the return of Voldimort been acting for The Order in gathering information against Voldemort and his cult." she began after they had all settled in. "Very useful information."  
  
Snape folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"I have come up with a plan to defeat Voldimort." she continued causing all around the table to look at her in surprise. " It still needs some refinement, but if it meets with Albus' approval, I believe that we can defeat Voldimort by this time next year."  
  
"We would all be very interested in hearing this plan of yours, Hero." Snape said in an icy tone.  
  
"I believe that we need to be more pro-active in this war. Stop and think about it for a moment. We are magical, yes. As is Voldimort. We are also human, as is Voldimort, only I think that we have a tendency to forget this fact. We know, through Tom Riddle's diary, that Voldimort is half muggle."  
  
"Yes, yes" Snape interrupted "We know all of this."  
  
"If you would be so kind as to let me finish, Severus? Thank you. As I was saying, I was raised as a muggle in America and I have kept up with the latest in muggle technology as well as the lack of advances in potions, charms and spells in this world. Through my contacts and following of the recent attacks as well as an in-depth analysis of the prior war, I noticed an interesting thing. Voldimort only uses things magical. I have also noticed that there is a rather appalling bunker mentality amongst us wizards. This has caused the Light side to fall behind in this war. This is unacceptable to me."  
  
"As it is to us, Hero." Minerva piped in  
  
"Apparently not, given the lack of aggressiveness in the fight."  
  
"That's unfair!"  
  
"I'm sorry to offend, Minerva, but as unfair as you think my statement is, it is the truth. Look," she held up her hand to stop another interruption "I know that there were a lot of casualties suffered in the last war. And I am sure that some of you consider the aggressiveness used as a major reason for those tragic losses. Times have changed though. The muggle world has advanced, but the magical world has remained the same as it has been for the last few hundred years, with some exceptions in the area of potions and charms. Voldimort has spent the majority of his time trying to find a way to comeback. He has finally succeeded in obtaining a physical body, but that effort hasn't allowed him the time to keep up with muggle advances. More to the point, he has no desire to do so, given his masquerade as a pure blood."  
  
Here she paused, and looked at Dumbledore "Go on, Hero."  
  
" It's his biggest vulnerability. That and the fact that his followers don't know his true name or the fact that he is not pure blood. Am I right, Severus?"  
  
"Yes." he answered, eyeing her thoughtfully  
  
"So here is the basic idea. Keep in mind that it needs some refinement, but here it is. Use muggle methods and technology to track him, and eventually use what we learn to lay a trap for him and destroy him once and for all"  
  
The room erupted around her. Severus watched Hero calmly allow the ire and indignation of the wizards to wash over her. He found that he could almost admire the young woman. Almost.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious!"  
  
"I don't know anything about this muggle tecno-whats-its"  
  
"You are out of your mind, your father would be furious!"  
  
"Enough! Everyone please take your seats!" Dumbledore said in his loudest voice. In silence the group complied.  
  
"Albus, this is outrageous! " Minerva said acidly "You can't really be considering this course of action?"  
  
"I think that, as surprising and farfetched Miss Charen's idea is, that she had raised some very valid points." Severus said quietly, earning a look of surprise from Hero.  
  
"Thank you, Severus."  
  
"But," he continued "other than the fact that you were a student of mine and are a witch, you have been away from our world. Why should we trust you?"  
  
Hero placed her hand on Albus' shoulder. "Because my father died fighting Voldimort, because I am an Auror, because I am a member of The Order and because Albus trusts me and thinks that this is the right thing to do."  
  
"Hero is right." Albus cut in "She is right on all counts, although I wasn't prepared to accept it myself until recently. But we need to be open minded enough to allow some of the non-magical world in. Our isolation is our weakness and Voldimorts. We must defeat him once and for all. If we don't there is a very strong possibility that we will lose this time."  
  
" 


	3. Chapter Three

They don't belong to me..only Hero does.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Everybody was Kung Foo Fightin' (not)  
  
Hero Charen was nervous. He was half an hour late, and she was pacing the floor. Any number of things could have gone wrong. He could have been found out, or the bugs could have been found. He could be dead. He could be under torture.  
  
He had learned to perform his assigned task with remarkable ease. They had practiced over and over again. First with a dummy, clothing laden with bells. After a few tries at the dummy he had rung them no longer, the bugs were planted successfully. He had even managed to slip one or two of them onto her without her knowledge.  
  
He'd acted like a complete ass when it came to the Karate lessons by steadfastly refusing to take them. He didn't need them, thank you very much. Everyone else was already immersed in the program, and class was held three nights a week at Grimwald Place. She was very pleased with her student's progress, especially Minerva McGonnagel who had taken to the art like a duck to water. On the other hand, he was brewing some rather poisonous potions for her to tip the throwing stars in and was becoming quite adept at throwing them.  
  
She was especially enjoying working with the students. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were smart, gung ho kids, willing to learn anything that would help in the effort to defeat Voldimort. Harry was especially eager and understandably so being as he was the one fated to either die at his hand or defeat him with it. Hero's job was to make sure that Harry was the victor and not the victim. She wouldn't have traded places with him for all the riches of the world, and she admired the way he was handling what must have been a great deal of pressure. Perhaps the Karate classes helped him to vent, either way he was excelling.  
  
Thirty-five minutes late. She continued pacing. Where was he?  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was going well, the students already ahead of the curve because of the lessons they had gotten under Potter's tutelage last term. Thank you Delores Umbridge!  
  
Hermoine had taken over teaching some of the muggle classes, and was proud of herself, as she should be. Authur Weasley was in wizard heaven, with his fondness for all things muggle. His collection of cell phones had come in quite handy, as Hero was able to have them repaired and put into service.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was pleased, and The Order had thrown themselves into "The Plan" as they had dubbed it, out of duty at first, then all out enthusiasm as time passed and their confidence in Hero grew. Mad Eye had actually complimented her the other day.  
  
So far, so good. But. Where the hell is Snape? This is the first night of implementation. The first of the GPS and bugging devices were to be planted and so far no joy. The computer mockingly silent.  
  
Molly Weasley watched the pacing with a worried eye. Hero was either cool and efficient or perky and playful, bordering on flippant when it came to the object of her nervous behavior. 'Like oil and water, those two' Perhaps a cup of tea would be in order? She asked as much of Hero.  
  
"No thanks, Mol. I don't think that I could drink a thing right now."  
  
At thirty-seven minutes past his expected arrival time, they heard a loud thud in the hall. Hero ran to the door of the library and flung it open. A black clad figure was attempting to pick himself up off of the floor.  
  
'Severus!" she ran over to him  
  
"No! Don't touch me!" he said, pain evident in his voice. "I don't need any help."  
  
"Sure ya don't. Come on, Snape. Up you go!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up. "Molly, go get the medi kit from my room and then bring some firewhiskey." He had flung her arm off of him and was staggering into the library. Hero followed him closely.  
  
"He looks like he needs St. Mungos."  
  
"Just go get the kit, Molly." she said and closed the door behind her.  
  
He had made it to the sofa and plopped down on it. His hands shook as he tried to remove his silver mask.  
  
"Let me help you." Hero said with a sigh, reaching for the mask.  
  
"NO! D-don't touch!" his voice raspy with pain.  
  
"You are in no condition to argue! Gods! What happened?"  
  
The face behind the mask was twisted in agony, blood dribbling from his nose. His dark eyes glittering with unshed tears, wild with anger and pain. Hero removed the gloves from his trembling hands and grasped them in hers. His whole body was shaking now, the shock slamming into him and stripping self-control away from him. He fell into her lap, shaking.  
  
"Where is Molly?" she thought as she stroked his hair and made soothing noises.  
  
"What do you think happened to him? Poor dear!" Molly exclaimed as she came into the room.  
  
"No questions now, Mol. Get the fire whisky will you?" The woman rushed back out of the room. "Come on Sev, sit up. Let me help you for heaven sake!" he was struggling against her. "Molly! Hurry!"  
  
"Here!" she rushed over and handed the glass to Hero.  
  
"Severus! Drink this!" she held the glass to his lips and forced his head back. He managed a gulp of the dark fluid. He swallowed than coughed and sputtered. "Another sip. Here Sev, take it. That's it, there we go."  
  
He grabbed the glass from her and drank the contents down in one gulp swearing as the whiskey hit his belly like a fireball. He threw the glass at the wall.  
  
"Get out!" he yelled "Both of you! Now!"  
  
Molly almost ran from the room, letting the door slam behind her. Hero calmly walked over to the bar and poured another glass of whiskey.  
  
'I told you to leave, Hero!" he growled at her as she handed him the glass.  
  
"I'm not leaving you in this state! Shut up and drink!"  
  
"Out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
He took an unsteady step toward her, his face twisted in anger, but his legs betrayed him. He collapsed to the floor.  
  
Hero stood there, arms folded, looking down at his prone form in silent regard. He knew that she knew that he had been tortured into this present state, and that the adrenaline had worn off, there was no way he was getting up un-assisted. He'd be damned before he asked her for help.  
  
"You know," she said after a few moments of silence 'you can be such a stubborn ass!" She bent down, grabbed him under his arms and hauled him up. He allowed her to assist him to the sofa and sat down.  
  
Hero poured them both a drink and they sipped it in silence.  
  
"What happened tonight?" she finally asked.  
  
"We had tea and scones and talked about the state of the roads and the poor educational system in Great Britain. What do you think happened, Hero?"  
  
"Drop the snarky attitude, Sev. What hexes were thrown at you?"  
  
"The usual, but they were more prolonged. It wasn't just me. He was testing all of us. Our loyalty is under question."  
  
"So we were right about that."  
  
A few moments of silence passed. Hero drained her glass, swore and flung it at the fireplace.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"Well you broke one and I broke one, so now we have an even set."  
  
"Foolishness!"  
  
"No. Balance." she replied with a slight smile "Did you manage to plant any bugs?"  
  
"Yes, two." he signed "But that's all you are worried about anyway, isn't it?"  
  
She looked at him, her eyebrow raised "You know what, Sev? I had just started to think that you weren't such a bad guy after all, then you have to go and act like the great bat you are!"  
  
" Has it ever occurred to you that I don't care how other people think of me?" snarled Snape.  
  
"Look lets just check out the damage and save the psychoanalysis for another time.. Sit up so I can get these Death Eater robes off of you." she said scooting closer.  
  
"I don't need any bloody help." he groaned as he sat forward.  
  
"Yea. I'll remember that. Now, lets skin the Snape!" Hero chuckled to herself.  
  
"Just bloody well get on with it." he snapped. Probably at any other time he would have enjoyed getting into a debate with her, but at present his whole body screamed in pain and agony.  
  
After tossing the robes on the floor, she realized her hands were sticky. Looking down she saw that blood was smeared on both hands. Granted his nose was bleeding but this was too much for a little nosebleed. It had already stopped. She looked back at Snape sitting there his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch. Every now and then his body would give an involuntary twitch. Reaching forward she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me in peace. Get the bloody hell out of here!" he growled, brushing her hands away  
  
"You're bleeding from somewhere you old bat. Be quiet and let me see." she hissed back.  
  
Pulling back the shirt she looked at his chest. Red lumps were already turning purple and blue. Some were in the shape of a large boot. Others were triangle shapes. The bleeding was coming from a long gash that traveled from the top of his belly button around and across his ribs to his back. If Hero didn't know any better she could swear it looked like a bull whip mark. Except his shirt and robes were still in one piece. Taking out her wand and muttering the proper incantation the wound healed its self. She pulled a couple of vials from her medi- kit and handed them to him.  
  
"Drink these. They're counter-effects for the hexes and something for headaches. Just a generic mixture, though. Brewed them myself."  
  
He eyed her then drank down the contents of both, his face wrinkling in disgust at the taste.  
  
"Molly?" she yelled.  
  
"Hell and Damnation woman. Keep your bloody voice down!" again with the snarling at her. His head was pounding and threatening to split in two.  
  
"Yes?" Molly asked poking her head into the room.  
  
"Please help me get Severus upstairs." Hero asked.  
  
"I don't need help. I have to get back to Hogwarts and report to Albus'  
  
"I've already let him know that you are here." Molly said "You are to spend the night here and then apperate back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. He wants you there too, Hero." She looked at the potions master, a worried expression on her face "You really need to get some rest, Severus. Albus worries about you and you look simply awful!"  
  
He looked up at her with a scowl, but held his tongue. Bossy and loving Molly Weasley was like a mother to the whole group of them, clucking over them like a mother hen. Even Severus Snape held his tongue where she was concerned, when he could possibly help it, that is. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Molly." he muttered.  
  
"Think nothing of it Severus." she smiled down at him.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that then. Come-on Sev, lets get you to bed before Molly worries herself into a tizzy."  
  
Too tired to argue, he allowed himself to be led upstairs to one of the bedrooms.  
  
After settling him to bed, Hero went to work on the computer. There had to be a reason that the GPS wasn't working. Had he not planted the chips properly? No, there was nothing to that. She bent over the keyboard and began to work. Perhaps a re-boot?  
  
She poured herself a drink while she waited for the machine to come back up. Glass in hand, she paced back and forth, things on the war front were still quiet. There had been no attacks since the New Year, which bothered her greatly. Too quiet by far. Almost like a calm before the storm. She was filled with a great since of foreboding. Severus was under suspicion with Voldimort, and she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to spy for The Order. It was imperative that the bugs get planted as soon as possible so that she could start tracking. They would have to step things up. Perhaps Severus could visit some of the Death Eaters homes? They had a suspect list. No, too suspicious and Severus wasn't exactly a social creature. Perhaps a parents weekend? Yes! A parents weekend! Complete with Quittich matches. Griffindor against Slytherin. The Death Eater's would turn out in droves!  
  
Her computer beeped so she sat back down and pulled up her tracking program. Bingo! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Developments  
  
Parents' weekend had been a success. Severus had been able to discreetly plant seven tracking bugs on parents of Slytherin students, but hadn't managed the prize catch. Lucius Malfoy. Hopefully the chance would present its self again. Dumbledore and Minerva had been called into action as well and had succeeded in tagging some Ravenclaw ,Griffindor and Huffelpuff parents as well. The only dark spot was the Slytherin victory over Griffindor in the Quittich demonstration. At least it didn't count toward the cup. Many a parent had left pleased with the progress of their child in the various crafts of wizardry, and had said as much to Dumbledore, who was so pleased with the weekend that he was considering making it a permanent event.  
  
Then Voldimort struck. The attack was fast and brutal, leaving a family of five dead and the only daughter missing. Severus hadn't participated in the attack, giving further credit to the hypothesis that he was no longer trusted. Hero was worried about his longevity in The Dark Lord's circle, but not as much as she worried about his longevity in this life. She spoke of this fear to Albus, and he agreed that the monitoring of Snape should be made a twenty-four hour a day task.  
  
Life went on as usual, with classes for the students and the extracurricular training in London for a few peaceful days.  
  
Then, the staff of Snape's ancestral home were murdered in an attack that was so hideous that even battle-wizened aurors found repugnant. When Severus returned form surveying the scene, he took to his quarters for a solid week. He didn't even come out to teach class. When he did finally emerge, in a darker mood that ever, Mad Eye Moody became his shadow whenever he stepped out of the protective boundary of Hogwarts. His days as a spy were over and he wasn't at all pleased. Hero was both angry and relieved. She needed to think of a contingency plan now.  
  
These were her thoughts as she walked into the control room at the Black House in London and sat down at the console to begin her shift. It was a clear night in early April and the house was comfortable without the need of a fire burning in every grate. Molly had fixed her a nice supper and was clearing up the kitchen before joining Hero in the control room for some more training on the equipment. Things had been quite since the attack at Snape Manor, so Hero used the opportunity to help Molly Weasley, who turned out to be quite the fast learner.  
  
She had just taken a sip of her coffee when the GPS console lit up and started beeping madly. Tapping in tracking codes, Hero narrowed the signals down to one area of the country and gasped.  
  
"Molly!" she yelled jumping up from her chair "Molly!"  
  
"What's wrong?" she gasped upon entering the room.  
  
"There's an attack on Hogsmeade! I have to go! Alert the others! NOW!" and she apperated out of the room and into an alley off of the main street of the village.  
  
Hero, wand drawn before her, cautiously made her way out of the alley. She could hear the hexes and counter hexes being thrown and the different colored sparks that emitted from the wand that threw them lit up the streets of the village. Distant screams high pitched and terror filled, rent the night air. But the main street, which should be the busiest street in the village at this time of night, was deserted. 'This isn't right' she thought 'If I were attacking, I'd be doing it here' Hero ran to a heap of robes that lay on the street in front of the Three Broomsticks and rolled it over. He was no one she knew, thank Merlin, and checked the man for a pulse. There was none. "Son of a Bitch!" she hissed. Not finding his wand, she continued to make her way down the street, passing five more bodies, all obviously dead, one or two of them smoldering. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow slip into an alley.  
  
Chewing her lower lip, she took her phone from her pocket and checked the GPS screen. Nothing in her vicinity, 'Which means nothing, since not all of em are tagged' she thought. Hero frowned, 'this isn't right, this is fucked!' she thought as she cautiously made her way toward the alley. She took a deep breath and made her way in. Silently hugging the wall, she slowly advanced further in, taking advantage of the shadows. Then she realized that the village had gone completely silent, the attack apparently over. 'Damn!' her phone emitted two loud beeps and she slapped her hand over it. Too late!  
  
"Expelliarmus!" the scarlet flash of light flying toward her, throwing her backward her wand flying out of her hand. She rolled away from the silver burst of 'Crucio!" "Protego!" she bellowed and leapt to her feet running in the direction of the hexes. "Protego!" she bellowed again and tackled the stunned wizard. "Malfoy!" she growled pulling him up by his robes and slamming him against the wall. She heard his wand hit the brick floor of the alley as she slammed her fist into his stomach. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, bringing her to her knees as she heard the unmistakable sound of breaking bones. She leaned into his legs and flipped him over her back onto the street. She turned and made to kick him in the chest, but he grabbed her foot and pushed her backward and over. "Accio Wand!' they shouted in unison. She rolled out of the tumble and grabbed the wand, just as he grabbed his, and they found themselves face to face.  
  
"Well, well" he hissed at her, voice dripping sarcasm "If it isn't little Hero Charen back from the Colonies, and fighting like a muggle. My, my wouldn't your father be proud?"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy!" she panted, her wand at ready.  
  
"So you want to duel now, do you?" he said, noting her stance "Do you think you can out duel me little girl?" He took a step toward her.  
  
"Why don't you shut the hell up and find out for yourself?" she hissed at him, stepping back, her hand throbbing in pain. "Flagro Iactus!" she shouted orange-yellow flame shot from her wand.  
  
He ducked beneath the flame and countered with "Flictum Motum" and a step forward as she countered with  
  
"Protego" and a step backward  
  
'Immobulous!" he shouted with a step forward.  
  
"Declino! Ahh!" she shouted as she stumbled backward over a brick and into the main street. She hit the ground with an' oomph', her wand flying out of her hand, the air knocked out of her lungs, her head banging against the hard brick of the street. Through her mental haze, she heard him summon her wand, then he laughed. Low and evil.  
  
"Get up Auror!' he hissed at her  
  
She rolled to her knees, her back protesting the move, her head pounding and rose to her feet. She met his eyes and knew that she was a dead woman.  
  
"Go on then, Malfoy. Get it over with!" she said defiantly.  
  
"That's what your father said right before I killed him." he sneered "How typically Griffindor. Goodbye Miss Charen. Avrada Kedavra-"  
  
"Protego!" came a cry from above, neatly deflecting the killing curse from her path, quickly followed by 'Pelloflictum"  
  
Hero spun around into a run as the hex struck Malfoy causing him to fly violently backward into the alley. Shooting toward her on his broom was Severus, black cape billowing behind him. He flew toward her, scooped her up onto the broom handle and accelerated skyward again before she had time to draw a breath.  
  
"Accio Wand." he said with a growl as, startled she leaned into him, panting. His arm held her tightly against him as he let go of the broom long enough to grab the wand when it hit his hand. "I believe this is yours," he said waving it in front of her face. She snatched it from him and sheathed it in her thigh holster.  
  
'Thank you" she said breathless, leaning closer into him, shaking and in pain. He further tightened his hold on her, flying fast over the Forbidden Forest and toward he safety of Hogwarts.  
  
Landing in the Fountain Court, Hero had taken two steps when darkness descended on her and she pitched forward in a faint. Severus bit back a curse and scooped her up striding toward the castle. 


	5. Snape's Vigil

.

Chapter Five 

Snape's Vigil

'That's what your father said right before I killed him.' That one sentence softly echoed in her head, over and over again like a dream. She felt as if she were floating on a sea of black, punctuated by flashes of light and that voice echoing its tone haughty and vicious. Off in a distance shone a bright white light and she as drifting toward it, slowly, the voice constant and taunting. She struck her arm out, in the direction of the voice, it's constancy threatening her sanity, but it eluded her and came from a different direction every time. The voice seemed to surround her as she sped faster and faster toward the brightness of the light. The chanting voice growing softer joined by other, more familiar voices. 

"Will she be okay, Poppy"

"Oh yes Severus she should be fine. She wasn't hit with any curses. It's a broken wrist and some cracked ribs. The only thing that concerns me is she is showing signs of a major concussion. We need to watch her for the next few hours."

"Oh, is that all?" he replied ironically

"Well its not too bad, actually, considering who she was fighting, Severus." Dumbledores voice was soft. "I'm sure that Poppy has things well in hand, and you look tired. Why don't you get some rest?" Hero could hear her Uncles voice. It traveled to her across what seemed a great distance. It summoned and called to her and she could feel the soft warmth of his hand on her head.

"I'm not tired," replied Severus, "Besides, I want to be here when she wakes up. She knows about her father." Snape responded

"Do you think so, my boy?"

"Yes. He would not have missed his chance in delivering such devastating news. She was muttering his name as I carried her up here. I'm positive he told her. It's just the sort of thing he'd do." He ignored Poppy's astonished look.

"I see." Dumbledore continued to stroke her head. "Very well, then, Severus. It's ten o'clock, do try to rest anyway. Poppy, why not bring him some broth or tea? No, Severus, I insist. We have all had a rough night and I've ordered the same for all who've participated this evening. Drink what Poppy brings you, tomorrow we must meet and decide what to do next. Notify me as soon as she wakes up."

"Very well, sir." he sighed as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He watched her for a moment and then closed his eyes. He was exhausted from the night's battle, which was an obvious attempt to terrorize the citizens of Hogsmeade and flush out members of the Order. He had been in the middle of a duel with one of the Death Eaters, when he or she suddenly disapperated. Breathless, he had looked up at the sky and noticed the telltale flashes of battle. Wanting to go help, he drew out his phone and checked the GPS screen for the location of his fellow witch or wizard. Then he hopped back onto his broom and took off in the direction of the coordinates he had received. 

As he flew high over the village, he could tell that the battle was a fierce one and that the spells being thrown were very powerful and potentially deadly. It was also a moving battlefield, and he had to be careful how he inserted himself into it, lest he get hit by a stray hex. Approaching from the west, he was startled to see Hero stumble backwards out of the alley and fall over, striking her head hard on the road. He watched in horror as Lucius Malfoy calmly walked toward her, as she slowly got to her feet and faced him. She was wandless and unsteady on her feet. 

Without further thought, he had hurled himself and the broom toward her, rapidly firing off two spells as Malfoy raised his wand to cast what he was sure would be the Killing Curse. She broke into a run as his spells hit their mark, but he managed to pull her onto the broom with him as he streaked by her. She was trembling against him; blood pouring from her head, then fainted as she resheathed her now retrieved wand. 

He flew to Hogwarts as fast as he could, pushing his broom to it's limits and beyond, as her blood soaked his robes. He couldn't let her die, Dumbledore would never forgive him. 

He sighed again and opened his eyes. Pomprey was standing before him, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. He wordlessly accepted it and sipped as she turned toward her patient to check on her.

"She should sleep the rest of the night through at least, Severus. Wake me if you need to, and try to rest yourself." the Mediwitch said softly, then turned and walked away.

Sipping his tea, he studied the woman that lay sleeping in the bed beside him. She had changed the whole dynamic of the war by her presence, and he had uncomfortable with it in the beginning, as they all had. The very idea of using muggle technology had been, well, astounding. Yet, when one thought about it from a half blood point of view, it made sense. She had been right, loath, as he was to admit it, eventhough he took up for her at the meeting on her first night back. What a night that had been. 

He was pulled from his reverie by Hero's sudden cry. "No!" and he flew from his chair and to her side. She was dreaming, her chest heaving, he noted as he placed a hand on her forehead and shushed her softly. Stroking her head with his thumb, he waited until she settled down again before he returned to his chair.

'She is so damn stubborn' he thought as he recalled the events of the night he had come back from what would be his final Death Eater meeting, half dead. He hated being touched after those meetings, she insisted on helping him. He hadn't hated her touching him, eventhough he made out like he did. She stirred something in him that he didn't want to name or even acknowledge. Besides, there was no one, besides Dumbledore, who infuriated him the way she seemed to be able to do. Their verbal sparring was refreshing after so many years of no challenge what so ever. She didn't fear him when he was in one of his tempers, unlike many of his colleagues, and she didn't back down. He enjoyed the hurled insults; he enjoyed the quiet way the worked together when they weren't arguing. He enjoyed baiting her as mush as she seemed to enjoy baiting him. He found himself thinking of her at odd times and dreaming of her at night. 

Tonight, as he ran her to the infirmary, her blood training behind them as he began to chant the healing spells, he found himself frightened for her, frightened that she would die in his arms. She had to live, he would never forgive him self if she died. He looked down at his cloak, still stained and damp with her blood. He brushed his hands through a stain allowing her blood to stain them. He sniffed the crimson liquid, the coppery essence invading his senses and with a smile he tasted it. He had saved her life, and she was bound to him forever because of it. Her blood now mingled with his.

Hero woke with a start, her head pounding. She closed her eyes against the sunlight for a moment, taking a deep breath to quell the nausea that arose in her. 'I'm home.' she thought desperately wanting to believe it was all a nightmare. As she opened her eyes again, slower this time then blinked at the ceiling. Memories of the night before flooding back to her. Severus had rescued her on his broom. Rescued her like a knight in shining armor-'no a knight in black woolen robes'. Voices, all talking about her, Uncle Albus and Severus. 'That's what your father said right before I killed him.' That voice slammed into her head again causing her to gasp "Malfoy!" 

In an instant, her vigil keeper was in her line of sight. Looking into his sleepy eyes, she said.

"You knew, didn't you! You've know all along that Lucius Malfoy killed my father!" she accused him. He stared at her as she struggled to sit up, wincing in pain. Her face flushed as anger flooded through her. "Did you participate in his murder? After all he was killed when you were still a Death Eater, were you there too?" she asked, voice rising in anger with each word.

"No, Hero. I wasn't there." He carefully kept his voice a soft counterpoint to hers " I had nothing to do with your fathers death."

She closed her eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth. Shame quickly replaced the anger. 

Madame Pomprey, hearing her patient's raised voice rushed into the partitioned area. "What's all this commotion?" she exclaimed indignantly "Shame on you, Severus Snape, for allowing her to get upset."

He looked at her incredulously and growled "Poppy, I have done nothing to encourage this outburst of temper, I can assure you." 

The medi-witch turned to her patient, and began to fuss over her. "You had some awful injuries, especially your head. You must keep quiet for today. Lie back down now."

Hero sighed "Poppy, please. I have had much worse than this." She said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and took a wobbly step toward the man in black. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you allow me to sit in your class, day after day knowing that that bastard killed my father, and not say anything to me!" She was yelling at him, her body trembling in anger. "You must have known that sometime I would eventually cross paths with Malfoy! You Sanctimonious Son of a Bitch! How dare you!" Hero wobbled a little, but kept her balance. 

"I had my suspicions." he finally said in a quiet voice "He bragged about it, but then he brags about a lot of things that aren't true."

"Why didn't you tell me about your suspicions, then? How could you not say anything to me?"

"Just for the same reasons I would not have told you today. You stand there shaking with rage, just itching to hex the bloody hell out of the first person that crosses you. Because the first thing on your mind is to extract revenge on the person or persons who dare distress the great Hero Charin." Poppy gasped as Severus got to his feet, towing over Hero, "For once in your life you need to take a step back and consider your options before jumping in with both feet."

"I know my options, I'll kill that Son. Of. A. Bitch " she innunciated each word by jabbing him in the chest, "No more thinking needed." 

"That's right fly off the handle! Or have you forgotten that last night he came very close into killing you." he snarled. 

Hero opened her mouth to speak and for the first time in a long time nothing came out. It was almost like her brain had shut down. It was true. Last night she had expected to be killed. She swayed on her feet. Her head spinning with dizziness again. All of the blood rushed from her face. Snape grabbed her upper arms, steered her back to the bed and helped her sit down. The grief of her fathers' murder surrounding her heart, she gasped for breath as darkness started to close in on her again. 

"NO!" she said to no one except herself. Her vision cleared. Looking directly into Severus' eyes she stated with Deadly Control. 

"When the time comes. Malfoy is mine. " 


	6. The Big Easy

Chapter 6

The Big Easy

An unoccupied home takes on a certain-_aroma_-after a time. The severity of the smell is dependent on the contents of the rooms, the age of the home and on whatever was left in the refrigerator at the time of abandonment. The length of the abandonment is as equally important as the afore-mentioned contents, when considering the tear and nausea factor, which is the inevitable result of the aroma.

Hero's New Orleans apartment was located in the French Quarter, which was of course the oldest part of the city. Whilst the refinement of the architecture was pleasing to the eye, the mixture of old building and spoilt food made for a tear/nausea factor of plus twenty, on a scale of one to ten.

Or so Hero thought upon opening the front door to her home after a three-month absence.

'Thank Zeus it isn't summer!" she gasped aloud as the aroma laid siege to her nose, pricking her eyes with tears and causing her stomach to lurch.

Severus Snape merely stood beside her, an odd blank look on his face, muttering something about house elves and beheadings.

Hero dropped her bag on the couch and frantically began opening windows. Snape walked through the open French doors and out onto the fragrant patio, hoping that the fresh April air would cleanse his sense of smell. After a time he was joined by the mistress of the house, who placed a hand on his arm. She offered him an embarrassed smile and said,

"I'm sorry about that. I don't keep house elves and was so excited about going on the night you showed up that I didn't think to empty the fridge or the trash or do the dishes…" she trailed off as he scowled down at her.

"Why don't you keep a house elf?"

"I don't know, never really needed one I guess. Don't cock that eyebrow at me! Besides I'm usually never away this long."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Look." she said "We can't eat here tonight, and it will take a few hours for the place to air out. Let me take you to dinner and then show you around!"

After a moments consideration he said, "We are here to work, not sightsee."

Rolling her eyes at the formality, she said " Well, Sev darling, it just so happens that the contact I need to see, won't be available until later tonight. Besides, all work and no play makes for a very dull Potions Master!"

"Really, Hero! I have no desire to traipse around New Orleans having fun."

"Gods! Don't you ever relax?"

  
This was answered with a snort.

"Very well then, I shall have to pull rank." She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. "Severus Snape, I am in charge on this particular mission and I am ordering you to have dinner with me and do a little sight seeing. You will not bitch and moan about it and you will have fun! Understood?"

He raised his brows at her. "I should hex you for speaking to me in this manner." he growled.

Hero laughed up at him. "You should, but you won't. Come on! You don't even have to change clothes." 

"And why is that, exactly?"

"It just so happens that your standard garb will be quite suitable here in the Quarter." she said, catching his doubtful look "Trust me."

"You sound too much like Albus, when you say that Hero."

'Thank you." she beamed.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know, but I choose to take it as one."

Severus suppressed the urge to sigh out loud. "Well, as you have said, you are in charge and I am under orders. Is it too much to hope that we will eat sooner rather than later?"

She smiled up at him again and grabbed his hand. "Let's go then, Sev."

A few security wards and a short walk later, they arrived at the restaurant. "A table for two, please" she requested of the hostess. "Let's go to the bar and have a drink while we wait for our turn." She led him into a dimly lit, smoke filled room.

"Let me order." she said as they took their seats at a small table, each letting go of the others hand. Both of them realizing that they had walked hand in hand since leaving the apartment, nether one of them wanting to think anything of it at that moment, but both feeling bereft of the contact.

They sat in silence, interrupted only by the waitress asking for their drink order. Hero ordered their usual Cuba Libras and silence fell over the table once more. Finally, Severus asked,

"What sort of food is served here?"

"Some French, but mostly Cajun. Trust me, you've never had anything like it. I think that we will start with the Turtle Soup…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling replenished after their meal, they walked, Hero pointing out to him several interesting and historical sights. She dallied for a time with a palm reader, making Severus smile as she played muggle tourist, eyes wide in amazement at the gypsy's trite predictions of long journeys and the meeting of her soulmate in the form of a tall, dark and handsome stranger. Around midnight she led him to the bar so that they could meet with her mysterious contact. "You should feel right at home where we are going." she was telling him. " It's called The Dungeon."

'How droll" he rumbled, allowing her to grab his hand and lead him on.

"Yes, well there is something here for everyone. Besides, The Dungeon attracts all sorts of interesting people. Muggles, wizards" She paused. He felt a frisson of fear. " Vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Oh yes. New Orleans is full of them. What!"

Severus had stopped short, nearly causing her to topple backwards.

"Hero, I really don't feel like dealing with vampires." he said in a tired tone.

"Oh, that." she clicked her tongue and waived her hand in a dismissive gesture. "No dealing with them is necessary in The Dungeon, or in The Quarter for that matter. Unless you want Lestat to kill you."

"Lestat?"

"Don't tell me you've never read The Vampire Chronicles?"

"No, I've never had the pleasure."

"Well, they are passed off as muggle fiction but they really _are_ a chronicle. Lestat is the master over the night here. No killing allowed whether by wizard or vampire. It's really quite nice."

"I'm sure." he quipped.

"He's also the man -so to speak-that one needs to see when one wants information on anyone from our world, the muggle world or theirs."

"So you have dealt with this Lestat, then?"

"Oh, yes. He's frightfully charming! Stop scowling! I know we are here to work, but, as I've said, there is no reason why we can't have a little fun at the same time. It's not called 'The Big Easy' for nothing."

They started walking again. "Besides," she continued "Lestat likes his fun. The trick is not to be too business like with him, unless he's in that sort of mood. When he's at The Dungeon he's anything but business like."

"I don't like the sound of this."

'Don't worry, Severus!" Just be polite, stay out of the way, try to hold your tongue and let me do the rest. This is my job after all."

They had stopped at a heavy wooden door that was studded with hammered bits of metal. Music boomed from behind it. "Here we are." she said 'Shall we go in?"

Severus opened the door and they entered.

The Dungeon was crowded a mass of bodies, writhing in time to the music. Hero gripped his hand tightly, lest they become separated in the throng. People bumped and jostled them along the way. He heard Hero's name cried ecstatically a few times and he waited patiently as she greeted each with a smile and a peck on the cheek. He didn't at all care for the lustful looks that were being thrown her way, or his way for that matter, but he ignored these too, as Hero led him on through the crowd until they reached a dimly lit alcove. This was being blocked by a rather large vampire.

"Hey DuBarry!" she said with a smile "Can we see Lestat?" 

The vampire smile at her, sending chills down Seveus' spine.

"Darling, delicious Hero! You look positively eatable tonight."

'Thank you. This is my friend, Severus." she said pulling him forward. "Severus this is DuBarry." DuBarry eyed him up and down with an appreciative eye. Severus responded with a scowl.

"Why you go for wizards when there are vampires like me I will never comprehend." A silky French accented voice drifted from the alcove. A handsome vampire emerged. 'You could rule the night forever with me."

"I'm rather attached to my red blood cells thank you." she laughed. Severus felt even more un -comfortable. The way those vampires were staring at them both, put his defenses on alert. 

But he did have to agree she was delicious looking tonight. Too delicious in that dangerously short chocolate brown leather skirt. On her feet she wore very sharp stilettos. The sleeveless silk shirt clung in various places, hinting at what lay beneath. Her perfume occasionally drifted to his nose and he wondered what her neck would smell like, as this Lestat creature did as well he was sure.

"Lestat, meet my friend, Severus Snape."

"Ah, the famous Potions Master in the flesh. I am delighted."

Each eyed the other warily. Sensing the vampires mistrust, Hero said

" He is most trusted by Dumbledore, You needn't worry."

"Ah. Haunted is playing, my favorite song. Come and dance with me then and we can talk." Lestat said. "DuBarry, see that this gentleman wants for nothing."

Snape frowned as the vampire led Hero to the dance floor and pulled her into his embrace.

__

'Long lost words slowly whisper to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there.

His hands roamed her back as their hips swayed to the music.

Watching me! Wanting Me!

I can feel you pull me down!

Fearing you! Loving you!

I won't let you pull me down.

She arched backward against him as his hands ran down her sides and came to rest on her hips.

Hunting you I can smell you - Alive

Your heart pounding in my head

She slowly arched back up against his chest and his hands wove their way through her hair.

Watching me! Wanting me!

I can feel you pull me down!

Saving me! Raping me!

Watching me!

Severus gulped down his drink and motioned for another. The song giving him chills down his spine. With a deeper scowl he watched as Lestat held her tightly against him then kissed her, first one cheek, then the other. Knowing that Snape was watching, Lestat nuzzled her neck, licking the pulse point of his desire, his hands stroking down her back to her ass. They made eye contact and Lestat bared his teeth at Snape. He jumped to his feet and reached for his wand. DuBarry grabbed his hand. 

"I would not do that if I were you!" he exclaimed, "Leave them be. Lestat will not harm her." 

Looking into DuBarry's eyes he could not tell whether he was telling the truth or not. 

" You have no trust of our kind I know, but, Lestat owes Dumbledore. Big time. Trust that."

DuBarry removed his hand as Severus sat back down. Lestat, who had watched the whole thing smiled at Severus, once again flashing his teeth. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he lowered his mouth and placed his fangs on the crescent of her neck, slightly moving them back and forth. Hero shivered at the sensation. She pulled back, drawing Lestats' attention back to her. Severus could see that they were speaking but was unable to read their lips. 

Hero gave him an arch look and laughed at something Lestat said as he bowed her into a slight dip. Bringing her up again he dropped her into a deeper one. Back up into his arms again, they moved in time to the music, his hands caressing her arms, which encircled his neck.

Severus could stand no more. He gulped down his third drink and was about to go and remove Hero from the vampire's embrace, when the song ended. Lestat, with a triumphant smile, returned Hero to Snape's side.

"Thank you beautiful Hero, for your company."

"Thank you, Lestat, for your friendship. It means a lot to me."

Lestat kissed her hand, and then turning it over he kissed her wrist. Hero gasped as his tongue caressed her pulse. Again Lestat made eye contact with Severus. 

"We can count on you then?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Yes, you may dearest one," Lestat stroke on finger down her face and across her bare neck. " Just let me know when and where." he said finishing the caress. 

"We will be in touch then. Again, our deepest gratitude Lestat."

He smiled his teeth gleaming in the dim light, bowed then turned on his heel and retreated back into his alcove.

"What?" she asked peevishly, turning to face Severus who was frowning.

" Do you often play with fire in that manner?" he growled.

"Jealous much?" she quipped. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Be careful Hero. You might get burned." he hissed.

"I doubt it!" she hissed back, wanting him to go further, angry with him. 

"So you wish to dally with a vampire to feed your craving for danger?" he answered with a growl. "Do you actually think that I will allow that?"

"Allow it, Severus? she snapped "You don't own me!"

"We'll just see about that, Hero! "

He pulled her on to the dance floor, then roughly into his arms. He stroked one hand down her back, until it came to rest on her ass. The other stroked up into her hair, grabbing a handful. He pushed her hips against his and began to move with the slow rhythm of the song. 

"Let me go!" she hissed. She felt a cold draft at her back. Feeling Severus stiffen, she glanced around to see Lestat glaring at Severus.

"You will not handle Hero that way," said Lestat anger leaping from his eyes. "One more move like that and all the magic in the world will not save you from us."

She turned facing Lestat. Standing between the two of them made her feel really short even in the heels she wore. She placed on hand on Lestat's chest to get his attention and wrapped the other as far as it would go around Severus to keep him there. 

"What is this? Some sort of pissing contest? Lestat, darling, I am quite capable of handling Severus. Please allow me the pleasure. Severus darling, I am quite capable of handling Lestat. Both of you grow the hell up and stop this stupidity! I am no ones possession!" Deciding to just let them hash it out; she stalked off into the crowd, leaving them to stare after her in admiration. Not wanting to lose the opportunity Lestat said.

"I never explain myself to anyone or anything. But because I care for her like no other, I will tell you this. I would never harm her. And you had better never harm her either or else I will be coming for you Sev-er-us." In a flash he was on the other side of the room. Severus acknowleged him with a nod and followed after Hero. 

He found her pacing the sitting room of her apartment, muttering obscenities under her breath. Staying in the shadow of the entryway he watched her in mute fascination. She crackled with anger, her aura flashing red and orange. He knew that he was more than a little tipsy, after gulping down so many firewhiseys, but he couldn't blame the drink for the surge of lust that swept through his blood. It wasn't the first time he had lusted for her, and tonight as he watched her hips undulate with each step she took in that skirt, he felt it afresh. He had wanted to kill that damn vampire for putting his hands on his Hero. ' _My Hero?' he thought 'Yes, my Hero. Her blood runs with mine now.'_

"What the fuck are you staring at?" 

He snapped out of his reverie, and found her standing toe to toe with him, her eyes ablaze. He blinked once and raised his brow.

" And knock that brow crap off, Snape. I'm in no mood." 

'Is that so, Hero?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Yes. Your behavior tonight at the club was insufferable! All you had to do was be nice, but nooo, you have to play cave man and piss off Lestat!"

"That vampire" he spat "had his hands all over you. Why didn't you just let him fuck him right there in the middle of the dance floor?"

Hero gasped her face flushing. She rose up onto her tiptoes, closing the distance between them and hissed "Well what the hell do you care who puts his or her hands on me. You are not my father, you are not my husband and you are not my lover! You don't own me, Severus Snape!"

Her further invasion of his personal space sent him over the edge, he could stand no more.

"Insolent girl!" he growled as he grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him as he brought his mouth down to meet hers. Her lips were hard, resisting him, furthering inflaming him. He roughly pushed her against the wall behind her, making her gasp against his mouth. It was all he needed to gain purchase of the soft inside of her mouth and his tongue plunged in and tasted.

Her heart was pounding against her chest, her breaths rasping as he explored her mouth, desire coursing through her veins. _'Finally!' _she thought as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer against her. He broke the kiss and his hands stroked down her sides; he grasped her hips and pulled her off of her feet. 

"Bastard!!" she hissed at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips against his arousal, eliciting a groan. 

He thrust back against her, pinning her against the wall again, as his hands ripped the silk of her shirt apart in a fevered attempt to find the flesh beneath.

"Cock tease!" he hissed, his hands ripping the delicate fabric of her bra, his thumbs stroking over her hardened nipples. Fire exploded within her and a hot pulse began to throb between her thighs. 

"I hate you!" she said as she dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his head to the side and bit into his neck. He moaned and a hand now snaked under her skirt to pull at her panties, effortlessly ripping them off of her.

"Pain in the ass Griffindor!" he rumbled as he slid two fingers into her tight, silken wetness. His thumb stroked her clit, causing her to scream. 

"Insufferable bat!" she gasped meeting the thrusting against his fingers. She pulled him to her lips and thrust her tongue into his mouth. ' He tastes like whiskey' she thought absently as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit it sharply, smiling as he hissed in pain. With the tip of her tongue she licked the blood she had drawn from his lip.

"Vampire bitch" he gasped, thrusting and stroking her harder with his hand. Her thighs were quivering against him. He smirked, as he felt her tighten around his fingers and scream his name. Panting, she pulled his head back and ran her tongue along the flesh of his neck as she pulled her self tighter against him and began to thrust against his fingers again.

"I have to have you now," he choked.

"Please, Gods, do it now…." she gasped releasing his neck from her teeth as she pushed at the waistband of his trousers with her feet. 

He lowered her to her feet again, and with one hand she pushed him up against the opposite wall, while the other fumbled with the fastening at his groin. Then he was free and they fell to the floor in a heap, lips tangled with lips as he kicked off a pant leg and thrust himself inside of her, both of them crying out in pleasure. He held still for a moment, and then began to pull out very slowly, almost to the point of releasing her. He paused again for a moment, and then returned, as slowly as the first time. Hero stroked her hands down his back to caress his hips and cup his buttocks, urging him into her. He bent his head and nipped at her neck, sucking on it briefly. She screamed his name as he thrust insistently into her again. He kept up the rhythm of retreat and return, igniting and stoking flames of sensation throughout her body with each burning thrust. 

"Oh yes," she choked "Yes! Severus Oh Gods, Severus!" 

"Yes!" his velvet voice ripping through her as together, they fell into the fire between them and then through it into darkness. 

When his head finally cleared, Severus realized that he still lay sprawled atop of her. Opening his eyes, he studied her face for a moment, feeling a fierce satisfaction at the sight of her kiss-swollen lips and the light sheen of perspiration that glistened in the dim light of the hall. He dipped his head and stole another, more gentle kiss from her. She opened her eyes, smirked up at him and sighed.

"Wow." she whispered eliciting a short chuckle from her lover.

"This isn't the most comfortable of places, you know Miss Charen." he murmured huskily as he began to push himself off of her. "I fear I must be squashing you."

She answered him by bringing her legs up around his back and pulling him toward her. "Not yet, Severus." she whispered "I want more." His lips met hers with another, deeper kiss. Her tongue snaking into his mouth before she found his lower lip with her teeth and softly bit..

…On trembling legs, they had somehow made it into her bed, where he promptly began to fulfil her request for more. Only this time, he was deliberate in his slowness, despite his desire to take her again as quickly as he had before. Her smell, her touch, her teeth in his flesh, her tongue, the taste of her was all perfect to him and he burned for her as he had never burned for another woman. He enjoyed sweet torture he was inflicting on her with the slowness in which he seduced her again. He gloried in the begging words that she cried, as he tasted every inch of her. She belonged to no one else, just to him and he was going to make that perfectly clear to her with his actions. She would want no other after this night.

Then she turned the tables on him as she seized him with her arms and legs and flipped him over onto his back then promptly took him into her mouth. Her hands stroking his body as she swirled her tongue around his throbbing cock. He sank into insanity with each stroke and flick of her tongue, each caress of her hand, each gentle nip of her teeth. She had nearly driven him to the edge when she stopped and quickly took him into her.

She sighed, and smirked down at him as he bucked his hips up to meet her, wanting to be as far into her as he could get. Her smirk faded into a look of tortured ecstasy as she slowly rode him, and he answered her thrusts with his thumb on her swollen clit. His free hand stroked her ass, and she gasped his name as she came.

He pushed her off of him, eliciting a startled moan of protest, and flipped her onto her back. "Tell me what you want, Hero." he whispered as he draped one of her legs on each of his shoulders, his thumb stroking her, his fingers invading her. "Tell me that you want me to fuck you or I will stop right now!"

She looked up at him and brought her hands to his chest, where she raked her nails down his flesh. His fingers thrust into her again and she gasped "Fuck me, Severus! Please Severus! Oh!" He thrust into her forcefully and groaned as she screamed in delight. 

"You. Are. Mine. Hero." he muttered with each thrust "Tell. Me."

"Yes! Yours. Oh Severus!" 

Her breathless words pushed him over the precipice and he emptied himself into her as he cried her name.

Much later, as they lay entwined with each other, she told him what she had learned from Lestat. 

"There is a vampire in Voldimort's inner circle." she said quietly.

"What!" he asked, not believing his ears as he propped himself up on an elbow. She nodded up at him.

"It's true. Lestat went to Europe to confirm a suspicion I had. I was hoping that I was wrong."

He sighed. "This is bad, Hero. Very bad."

"I know." she sighed back. They lay in silence for a time before she said. "We have to get back."

He closed his eyes, opened them and then sat up. "I know, but there is something I have to tell you."

Hero closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the apology that she was sure would follow. Her heart couldn't stand it. She loved him and had for a while now. She knew that he didn't return her feelings, but she just didn't want to hear it aloud. "No need, Severus. " she interrupted as she sat up. " Tonight was just too much temper and Fire Whiskey. Don't apologize, I rather enjoyed it."

He watched her in brooding silence as she left the bed, walked into her bathroom and shut the door firmly behind her.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hi! Had a review recently, that asked me to put a Mary Sue warning in the description. Could someone tell me who Mary Sue is and why do I need to warn people about her??

This is my first fanfic. I have read so many really good ones (and bad) that I thought it would be fun to write one.

I love Hermione and Sev as a paring, but I, gee, how many situations can the poor girl get herself into and survive for heaven's sake? So I thought that I'd create a charater of my own, hence the birth of Hero. If she is too Mary Sue, well forgive me and maybe drop a few creative suggestions on how to improve in the future??

Thanks to all who have at least read my fic. I appreciate it. I have also started a new Yahoo Group called HisDarkEyes. It's a Snape site, for any story involving Severus Snape, that you can post your story links to, should you so desire. Not sure how to manage the site, but live and learn. 

So…Next chapter will be soon…Want to email me with suggestions etc? Please send to HeroBenedick@yahoo.com.

Hero

10/8/03


End file.
